


Backstage

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun gets nervous before the Popcorn concert...





	

Matsumoto was feeling like a nervous wreak. He was fidgeting non-stop. Pacing about the green room, sitting down, then getting up again… checking his phone but realising that there was no new messages…

"J? Are you nervous?" Nino gave him a strange look.

"No no I just…"

"You'll be fine, don't worry. We'll remind you if you forgot to take off your jacket or something…" Nino gave J a loving smirk.

Jun rolled his eyes. Its hard to tell whether Nino was just teasing or actually trying to help sometimes.

 

Jun was in the toilet. He'd very much like to wash his face in hopes of making himself less nervous… but they've done the make up already. He heard the toilet flush and Aiba came out.

 

"Oh Jun! Are you nervous too?" Aiba asked cheerfully.

'Only Aiba can be so cheerful about such things" Jun thought.

"Un… just a little…" Jun replied.

Aiba let out a breathy laugh and gave Jun a loving hug. "Don't worry! J is perfect! Everything will go fine! After all Arashi is five people ne?"

Jun couldn’t help but laugh along. Aiba was infectious like this.

 

They were walking out now, to the backstage area for the customary cheer with all the juniors before the concert starts. Outside, a sea of popcorn penlights flooded the arena in a pretty shade of pink, or so the staff had said.

"Go for it Jun." Sho gave J an understanding smile as they exchanged high fives.

Jun lead the pre-concert cheers as he always did. He was starting to feel more confident now.

They were moving to the platform. The contraption that would raise them out onto the main stage. The popcorn intro video starts playing. The concert has began. Jun feels a squeeze on his shoulders.

"Daijoubu, it’s a concert, just have fun." Jun could make out leader's calming smile in the darkness of the backstage.

The screen raises, and the fans start screaming. Jun smiles. Everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard J was really nervous before the 1st day of concerts eh? Cos he was busy with Lucky 7 SP shooting and didn’t get to attend rehearsals much... So that's how I came up with this drabble.  
> Disclaimer: I did not attend the concerts, so I don't know how exactly did they make their appearance on the stage...


End file.
